The Finding
by Green-Writer
Summary: Continuation of "Lost." What will you do to get back what you lost?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the TMNT.

Just a little warning for those who are starting to read this story first. This is the second part to my three part saga. The first part is called "Lost" and "The Finding" will not make a lot of sense if you don't read "Lost" first.

Quick recap:

We ended with Leo, Donnie, and Raph traveling to Japan on a fishing boat. They are trying to find Mikey and bring him home. So on with the story!

I expect to have as many reviews for "The Finding" as I did for "Lost" so get cracking. LOL!

Just kidding, but do let me know what you think

TTFN

The Finding

Chapter 1

At first I had been excited when I landed in Nagano. The city rushed and clanged around me and there were so many new sites and sounds to see and hear. As the day went on I began to feel more and more overwhelmed. Everything was so different. I knew Japan would be different from New York, but never like this. I no longer fit in as "just a regular human" now. I stood out like a sore thumb with my western looks and emerald hair. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I was scared and missing my family and April terribly. I wanted to go home!

"Stop this Michelangelo!" I told myself firmly, "If you go home then all the people you love will be endangered. You are here for a reason."

"You are here because your family doesn't love you anymore," a voice said in the back of my head, "You drove them all away with your showing off. Didn't you?"

I choose to ignore the voice since it hurt too much to think about at the moment and decided to prepare for my journey. I was never so grateful that Sensei had insisted that my brothers and I learn to speak fluently in Japanese as when I had to ask for directions. I used the last bit of money left on April's credit card to buy me some clothes that would help me blend in better and a hat that I could stuff my hair up in. Looking in the store mirror I realized that I now looked like a street urchin and wouldn't bring a lot of attention to myself as long as nobody looked really close.

I had come to Japan to find Sensei's old friend who is a lore master. His name is Makota and Splinter had thought that perhaps he would know of the Jinchuu and if there were any descendants of such a clan. If I could locate Makota, or any other lore master, and one of them knew of the Jinchuu then maybe I could find someway to defeat Katsuro. The man had destroyed my life and I was tired of him hunting me. I just wanted to be left alone.

I was able to find out that a Master Makota lived in a small valley just outside of Yamaguchi in the Chugoku region of Japan. The Chugoku region was south of Nagano and would take me a long time to travel to since I would have to walk now that I no longer had any money. I was glad that I had only brought a backpack and sleeping bag worth of stuff with me. Excitedly I set out on my trip with the hope of finding the answer to gaining some peace in my life. Though my heart felt sore, the beauty of Japan was incredible and I began to realize why Sensei was so fond of this country. It was lovely.

I walked and hitched rides for days and days and thanked God that I had arrived for the warmer season of Japan since I usually had to sleep outside unless people, out of the kindness of their hearts, gave me shelter. I also had to rely on others' kindness for food and rationed myself carefully. After a couple of weeks, my feet were sore, my tummy rumbled, and the excitement had worn off. I had located a few lore masters on my trip thus far and none were able to give me any useful information on the Jinchuu. Furthermore, I couldn't help feeling uneasy as if someone or something was stalking me from afar.

"Can this get any worse?" I asked myself one miserable day.

_CRASH! RUUMBLE!_

I had to ask. Rain! It had to rain. I could have kicked myself for asking that question. How often had I seen people in movies and shows ask _that_ question and get hit with something unpleasant. Luckily, a local farmer had promised to give me some dinner in exchange for helping him change a flat tire and had given me permission to spend the night in his barn to wait out the storm.

I prepared my pallet in a clean, dry stall filled with hay when a feeling of being watched came over me suddenly. Stealthily I slid out my nunchucks and tensed ready to defend myself.

"Could Katsuro have followed me to Japan?" I fearfully thought.

_KLUNK! _

Yelling a challenge cry, I expertly spun around to block my enemy's attack when I stopped, shocked. The noise had not been admitted by Katsura or some other enemy, the noise had been the sound of a small, gray kitten jumping onto an overturned bucket to stare at me.

"Mew?"

"Hello kitty," I said smiling with relief, "You must belong to the farmer."

"No. The cat is not mine," the farmer said as he entered the barn with a tray of food, "It is one of the wild cats who live out in the field. Here is your dinner child."

"Domo," I said as the farmer left me alone with the kitten, "Are you hungry kitty?"

I prepared a little bit of food for the kitten and then sat down to eat my dinner. The kitten ate his meal and then came to sit by my feet as I finished mine.

"You're a friendly kitty aren't you?" I said chuckling bending down to rub the tiny kit's back, "I think you like me. What should I call you? I can't keep calling you 'kitty.'"

The kitten's only response was to purr and hop onto my lap. I checked and discovered the kitten to be a little boy.

"What is a good name for a boy?" I said as the kitten leapt down from my lap indignantly and once again landed on the overturned bucket.

_KLUNK!_

"I think I'll call you Klunk," I said laughing, "You seem to like making that noise."

"Meow," the kitten said in response before pouncing on a piece of hay.

The rest of the evening I played with little Klunk and felt happier than I had for a long time. By morning my heart was lost. Klunk was officially my traveling companion and had seemed to bring me luck. The farmer hooked me up with a ride to Yamaguchi with a friend who was heading in that direction. Maybe my luck was finally turning around?

To be continued.

Japanese to English translation:

Domo-Thank you

In textbooks, the Japanese word for "thank you" is explained as "Arigato." (It's polite form being "Arigato gozaimasu.") However, "domo" is the most common expression for "thank you."

"Arigato" can be used only among friends. It will be rude if you say "Arigato" to a person older than you. "Arigato gozaimasu" is polite, but it may sound a little too polite. If you say "Arigato gozaimasu" each time, people may look on you as humbling yourself too much.

"Domo" is a convenient word. It can be said to whomever you want to thank while showing the proper amount of respect at the same time.


	2. The Finding II

I do not own the TMNT.

This chapter will be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

Review please! Let me hear your voices.

The Finding

Chapter 2

_The rest of the evening I played with little Klunk and felt happier than I had for a long time. By morning my heart was lost. Klunk was officially my traveling companion and had seemed to bring me luck since the farmer hooked me up with a ride to Yamaguchi with a friend who was heading in that direction. Maybe my luck was finally turning around?_

Leonardo's POV:

The weather did not hold up for us. The two to three week voyage turned into a five-week voyage. I have never been so glad to reach dry land. Between Raph's seasickness and the nastiness of this vessel, I was more than ready to disembark. Luckily, we were able to exit the fishing boat without anyone seeing us. Donnie and Raph agreed to put aside their argument until after we found Mikey. They were not overly nice to one another, but at least they were civil.

I quickly "borrowed" us monk disguises that would allow us to move about freely. The traditional kimonos covered our bodies, including our feet, and the peasant hat kept our facial features in shadow. As my brother's and I had sailed towards Japan, I had felt more and more anxious to reach my little brother. I had been having a terrible sense of foreboding and I knew Katsuro was the cause. We would have to move quickly.

We knew Mikey's plane had landed in Nagano. It took us a day to get to the city and once there, Donnie was able to discover through a local computer café that Mikey had last used April's credit card in a nearby clothes shop. Unfortunately, the charge maxed out the credit limit on the card and now we couldn't use it to track Mikey anymore, but luck was on our side. Mikey had asked the store manager if he knew of a lore master named "Makota."

"Sensei was right!" I said to my brothers excitedly, "Mikey is trying to find lore masters to help him find the whereabouts of the Jinchuu if they actually _do_ exist."

"So what do we do now?" Raphael asked.

"If we can locate Master Makota, then I bet we will locate Mikey," Donnie said, "Let's go back to the computer café."

"Let's go," I said, "The sooner we find Mikey, the sooner we can go home."

"I ain't getting' back on that boat Leo!" Raph growled as Donatello snickered behind him, "Shut up Donnie!"

"Don't start you two," I said warningly.

Donnie was able find that a Master Makota lived in a small valley just outside of Yamaguchi in the Chugoku region of Japan. The Chugoku region was south of Nagano and quite a distance away. It would take us a long time to travel to since we would have to walk.

"How the hell are we goin' ta get ta Mikey before Katsuro does if we gots ta walk?" Raph demanded.

"Leave that to me," Donnie chirped.

I was elated when Donnie was able to secure us a ride on a run-down tour bus traveling towards Yamaguchi. Our industrious brother had convinced the driver that three "monks" would bring him luck. We were finally on our way. My hopes were that we wouldn't be too late.

Michelangelo's POV:

When Klunk and I finally found Master Makota's valley, the weather had grown quite warm to the point of being down right hot. I was forced to pull my hair out of my hat and pull off some of the layers of clothing I wore. For some reason, I felt almost as if I was being led in the right direction for soon I came across what looked like a small community with a large Japanese house with a overlapping, slanted, and slightly curved roof as the center point.

"Welcome child," I heard from behind me.

Spinning around, I saw an ancient looking man wearing a traditional kimono. His face and eyes sparkled and seemed to radiate kindness. I quickly bowed in respect to the elder and offered the traditional greeting.

"Sir, are you Master Makota?" I asked.

"Yes, I am and I have been waiting for you," the ancient said, "Come walk with me in my garden."

"I don't understand," I said as I followed Master Makota, "How could you have been waiting for me if you don't know who I am or why I have come to find you?"

"I have felt you searching for me for sometime child," he said, "Now what is your name and why have you come to my valley?"

"My name is Michelangelo and I have come to see if you can help me," I said and then told Master Makota my story.

I purposefully left out any mention of my brothers and Sensei. If Master Makota contacted them, they would come here to get me.

"No they wouldn't!" the voice in the back of my head spoke up, "They are probably glad to be rid of you."

"Katsuro," Master Makota said sadly, "That is a name that I had hoped never to hear again. Sit down child and let me tell you a story."

I sat on a garden bench next to Master Makota as he explained the history of the Jinchuu to me. It seems that only certain individuals are destined to be fully trained in the Jinchuu ways. These individuals are led to the very valley we were sitting in. To my surprise Master Makota was not only a lore master but also one of the last descendants of the original heads of the Jinchuu. The community surrounding Master Makota's house was the Jinchuu clan itself. Katsuro himself had been trained and gone rouge on the clan.

"Katsuro is no longer Jinchuu. His powers come from another source now. The powers of the Earth is granted to the individuals that have compassion for others," he said, "The Jinchuu learned to harness these powers to protect the world around us. We are the protectors of those that cannot protect themselves and that is why you have been led here."

"Me?" I said confused, "I only came to see if I could stop Katsuro."

"Yes, you are correct," Master Makota said to me, "So that you can train in the ways of Jinchuu."

"What?!" I said shocked, "I have no powers."

"How do you think that kitten found you?" he said pointing to a happily napping Klunk.

"Because I had food?" I said.

"No. Because he sensed your kind heart," Master Makota said, "Hold out your hand. Good now look at the flower bud I have placed in your hand and think about how lovely the flower would be once opened."

I looked at the flower bud and saw it was a lotus blossom bud. That was Sensei's favorite flower. I loved that particular flower the most and thought about what it would look like fully opened. I felt a tingling sensation run down my arm and to my surprise, the bud grew and opened wide in my hand. Master Makota reached out and picked up the lotus out of my trembling hand.

"You Michelangelo are Jinchuu," he said to me.

I had found a new home and purpose for my life. Master Makota was so kind and took me in as if I was family. I agreed to stay and train to become Jinchuu. Since my old life was over as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, maybe it was time for a new life to begin. I could be Jinchuu and help others as Splinter would want me to do. But I decided that I could not allow anyone close to me except for Klunk ever again. My heart was broken from the rejection from my family and it couldn't handle anymore heartbreak. If I stayed alone I wouldn't hurt anymore and that was just fine by me.

To be continued.


	3. The Finding III

I do not own the TMNT.

Okay people. I have had several emails asking the same questions, so this is the answers:

Yes, you did miss a chapter from "Lost" if you don't know how Leo, Raph, and Donnie got on a fishing boat. "Lost" has 14 chapters so if you missed the last chapter, go back and read it.

"The Finding" is not a new story at all. It is the continuation to "Lost." The reason why I have decided to divide up the story into three parts is very simple. I do not like to make a story so long the readers feel there is never going to be a conclusion. Each part of my saga will have about the same amount of chapters.

With that said, happy reading! Oh, and review please. I have missed hearing from everybody.

XOXOXOXOXOX

This chapter will be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

The Finding

Chapter 3

"_You Michelangelo are Jinchuu," he said to me._

_I had found a new home and purpose for my life_. _Master Makota was so kind and took me in as if I was family. I agreed to stay and train to become Jinchuu. Since my old life was over as a teenage mutant ninja turtle, maybe it was time for a new life to begin. I could be Jinchuu and help others as Splinter would want me to do. But I decided that I could not allow anyone close to me except for Klunk ever again. My heart was broken from the rejection from my family and it couldn't handle anymore heartbreak. If I stayed alone I wouldn't hurt anymore and that was just fine by me._

Michelangelo's POV:

It has been several weeks since I have made the Jinchuu valley my new home. The Jinchuu had been very kind to me and have provided me with all the clothes that I would need. I was given my own little room in Master Makota's house and was allowed to keep Klunk with me much to my, and the kitten's, delight. I trained daily to learn the ways of Jinchuu. Every morning I had practice to continue to mold my ninjitsu skills. Many were in awe of my abilities with nunchakus. I am asked often to help those who have chosen the nunchakus as their choice of weapon and are having difficulties. I had never thought of myself being in an instructor position before and it was rather nice to have people who look up to me for a change.

In the afternoons Master Makota tutored me in the arts of magic. It is funny, but I do not feel like the old Michelangelo anymore. I had always been the one who tried to keep things light to keep the peace. If I didn't keep my brothers in good spirits then war would have broken out, but that stage of my life was over now. I rarely participated in the other students' playtime and thus have risen in my rank of magic from "beginner" to "intermediate" level in a very short amount of time. Master Makota said that he has rarely been able to teach a student with the amount of focus I have. This is a compliment I have only ever heard Leo get in my life and something that I am quite proud of.

I have learned that the Jinchuu can draw upon any of the elemental power sources of Earth. This would include fire, air, water, earth, etc. Most fully trained Jinchuu tend to focus on one or two elemental powers to use in defense. Only a certain few are trained to use all elemental power sources expertly. Master Makota is one of those few and he says that I too have this potential although, I do tend to rely more upon the elements of air and earth. I have been currently trying to tame the element of fire, but was having serious difficulties. All in all the routine brought structure to my days.

I was in a place of peace now and hadn't felt the presence of Katsuro. So why wasn't I happier? I did miss Splinter, April, and my brothers terribly, but I had begun to like my new life. I have my studies and Klunk. What more did I need?

"You need more than studies and a kitten," I heard someone say behind me.

Spinning around, I saw that Master Makota had snuck up on me again while I was sitting in his garden. He also seemed to have read my mind.

"What do you mean?" I asked respectfully bowing to my elder, "I have everything that I need. You have been most kind."

"Yes. You have food, shelter, and a goal in life, but a body also needs companionship," he said, "Many students here are very interested in getting to know you better, but you hold everyone at an arms distance. Only Klunk seems to bear your affections."

"I do not mean to offend," I said nervously fiddling with a strand of hair, "But I am behind in my studies compared to the other students my age and have chosen to focus on catching up."

"Child, you can not stop living to protect yourself from being hurt," Master Makota said to me sadly, "I feel there is more to the story of how you came to us than you told. What has hurt you so that you have chosen to turn your emotions off?"

"I…I don't know what you are talking about," I lied lowering my eyes so he wouldn't detect my dishonesty, "I simply don't have time for frivolous games when I can use the time to improve my skills."

"Michelangelo. You have a large heart and are very young. I also know that you have a passion for life that for some reason you are not allowing others to see. Many of the students both female and male have tried to catch your eye," he said making my traitorous face flush scarlet, "When you are ready to be true to yourself again, many will be there for you."

With that, Master Makota left me alone to my own thoughts. Yes, many had tried to impress me and I often heard others refer to me as "beautiful," but I didn't want their attention. I wasn't attracted to any of the female Jinchuu and I definantly wasn't attracted to any of the males. I wasn't homophobic, but I also did not swing that way in the least. I started in surprise when Klunk jumped in my lap.

"Meow."

"Klunk. Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they see that I don't want to get close to anyone? I don't need them! I don't need anybody!" I said firmly hugging the squirming kitten close as tears stung my eyes.

But deep in my heart I knew that I was lying to myself. I wanted to go home and couldn't help but wonder if anyone was missing me back at home.

Leonardo's POV:

"When I find him, I'm goin' ta kill him!" Raph growled pushing a goat that was trying to eat his kimono away from him.

"That attitude is what got us to Japan and traveling on this godforsaken bus Raph," I said grunting as we hit another pothole in the road, "Cut it out before someone takes a closer look at us!"

"When are we goin' ta get ta this place?" Raphael whined swatting at the goat.

"We will arrive in a few days," Donnie said wearily keeping his eyes on the road due to being car or actually bus sick.

"Who shoulda brought the Dromamine Donnie?" Raph asked gleefully.

"Ruminate me Raph!"

"Wha?"

"He said 'Bite me,'" I said with a chuckle.

This was going to be a long trip.

To be continued.


	4. The Finding IV

I do not own the TMNT.

Can you guess whose POV this is?

Review and let me know what you think!

TTFN

The Finding

Chapter 4

"_When are we goin' ta get ta this place?" Raphael whined swatting at the goat._

"_We will arrive in a few days," Donnie said wearily keeping his eyes on the road due to being car or actually bus sick._

"_Who shoulda brought the Dromamine Donnie?" Raph asked gleefully._

"_Ruminate me Raph!"_

"_Wha?"_

"_He said 'Bite me,'" I said with a chuckle._

_This was going to be a long trip._

The greatest pleasures are those that are worth waiting for and the lovely one was worth waiting to take as my own. If those filthy turtles had not interfered then I would have had the one named "Michelangelo" that night up on the girl's roof. To my shame, I was forced to retreat due to a slight miscalculation and the greater luck being on the freaks' side that night. However, biding my time is what I do best and I only needed to wait for the right opportunity. However, imagine my surprise when I discovered that the child had left on a flight to Japan that very night. It had been so long since I had seen my homeland that I was not upset to have to follow my little one, but I was very interested in finding out why he left for Japan of all places.

Unfortunately, I lost track of Michelangelo in Nagano since he had a head start on me. I was furious! How dare he run from Katsuro the Invincible! Where had the brat gone? I was able to "persuade" some of the locals to tell me about meeting a little green haired ningen. I discovered that the brat was heading to the Jinchuu's valley. He was probably trying to find a way to get back to his more unappealing mutant self. How very interesting. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I could go back to the weakling Makota and convince both him and Michelangelo that I have repented in my ways. Then I could finally destroy the Jinchuu and take the child as my concubine. The plan was flawless. The child was too naive to be able to see through my charade.

I was able to catch up with the little one on the fifth day of his journey. I had been following him for several days now and it almost seemed as if he sensed my presence. It was odd, but I felt almost as if there was a new aura surrounding the child that grew stronger the closer we came to the valley. How very interesting indeed. I was always close by and saw the first meeting between Makota and my intended pleasure slave. I even felt the awakening of Michelangelo's powers. Damn! This was an unexpected complication, but he was young and untrained. He was also very confused and I could siphon his powers to make my own stronger when he was in my control.

I stealthily observed the child training for several weeks before making my move. Makota had just had what seemed to be an emotional discussion with Michelangelo and the child was distracted with his kitten.

"Hello little one," I purred coming up behind him.

"Katsuro!" the child gasped as the kitten leapt out of his lap to hiss at me, "What do you want?!"

"I only wish to make amends," I said removing my helmet and putting on a false face of regret.

"Katsuro! Step away from the child!" I heard from behind me.

Spinning around, I saw that the weakling Makota had arrived with the clan's strongest fighters.

"You will harm this child no more!" Makota stated firmly pulling my little one to stand behind him.

I surprised them all when I dropped to my knees in a full bow to Makota.

"I have shamed our clan and dishonored your teachings," I said, "I wish to repent for I should never have used my powers for evil. Please forgive me master!"

"What lies do you tell now?!" someone shouted from the crowd, "He is not to be trusted!"

"I have done you all wrong," I said laying it on thick, "But none so much as your newest clan member. I used the sacred spell Sapparishita for ill effects on the child."

"How could you?!" someone else yelled in shock.

"I have tried to bend one of the clan to my will," I said secretly smiling inside, "I am ashamed. Please forgive me Michelangelo."

Makota studied me shrewdly. He was trying to read my aura, but he didn't know that I was able to show a false aura to make him think I had changed my ways.

"He speaks the truth," Makota stated to a chorus of gasps around us, "Michelangelo, do you accept Katsuro's apology?"

"Um…yeah. I guess I do," my little one said pulling further behind Makota.

"I will leave the valley if I make you uncomfortable," I offered.

"Really?" Michelangelo said looking up at me with large, disbelieving eyes.

"Yes. If my leaving will help you find peace then I will do so."

"You don't have to leave," he said and then turned and ran to Makota's dwelling.

"Katsuro!" Makota said, "We will all be watching you. If you are truly here to repent, then we welcome you home, but if you are here for another reason…you will have me to deal with."

"Hai Sensei," I said as he showed me to a place that I would stay far from my little one.

I was not welcomed back warmly, but I played the role of repentive student. I toiled in different chores to "make up" for what I had done in my past. I saw Michelangelo watching me often from afar. One afternoon, I dangled some tempting bait in front of the little one.

"Good afternoon child," I said.

"Hello," he said shying away from me.

"I can change you back," I said to him suddenly.

"What?" my little one said with disbelief in his voice.

"Allow me to show you my true intentions to do right in my life," I said, "I can give you back your old life."

He seemed to wilt before me and began to tremble.

"Thank you Katsuro, but no thank you," he said sadly, "Nobody can give me back my old life."

Michelangelo then turned and ran from me once again. Nobody saw me smile evilly.

"Good," I thought gleefully, "The filthy vermin have already sown the seeds to destroy all family ties. Now all I have to do is bind his soul and the little one is _mine_."

To be continued.

Japanese to English translations:

Ningen-foreigner

Hai-Yes

Sapparishita-Cleanse


	5. The Finding V

I do not own the TMNT.

This chapter will be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

Review!!!!

TTFN 

The Finding

Chapter 5

"_Allow me to show you my true intentions to do right in my life," I said, "I can give you back your old life."_

_He seemed to wilt before me and began to tremble._

_"Thank you Katsuro, but no thank you," Michelangelo said sadly, "Nobody can give me back my old life."_

_The child then turned and ran from me once again. Nobody saw me smile evilly._

_"Good," I thought gleefully, "The filthy vermin have already sown the seeds to destroy all family ties. Now all I have to do is bind his soul and the little one is mine."_

Michelangelo's POV:

It has been not quite a week since Katsuro came back to live among the Jinchuu. I can't help but feel on edge. Master Makota swears that he does not sense that Katsuro is lying. "Kitty Kat," as Raphael called him, has kept his distance from me. He hasn't tried to incorporate himself into my life, for which I am very grateful. Maybe he really does feel bad for what he has done? _Should_ I give him the benefit of the doubt?

Everyday Katsuro did menial chores around the community. He seemed to legitimately want to repent for his past deeds. He even offered to change me back to my former self yesterday.

"If only he had decided to change for the better before the slumber party," I thought sadly, "Then I would be with my family now."

I mentally shook myself. No reason to dwell on a past you can't change. I had a future now and at the moment I was supposed to be working on a simple Kasai charm. The flame of my small candle was supposed to transfer from the wick to my hand. So far the little flame has only loved to transfer to the tip of my nose much to my displeasure.

"I'll never get this right," I muttered throwing myself backward onto the dojo mat after putting the flame on my nose out again.

"You are trying too hard," a familiar voice said from behind me.

Twisting my head back, I saw an upside down Katsuro enter the dojo with his arms full of training weapons, which he began to hang back up on the wall.

"You need to relax and feel the flame come up from within you," Katsuro said with his back facing me, "Fire can rage, but usually fire burns steadily. I can help you if you like."

"You can help me?" I asked, "How?"

"The best way to learn to harness the Kasai is to go to a place of peace to meditate," he said, "For you that you would be the flower fields behind the community. Once you relax and center yourself then you focus on a goal. The goal will help you bend the fire to your will. Would you like me to show you?"

I hesitated for a moment, but Master Makota had said that as Jinchuu, everyone gets a fair chance in showing his or her worth.

"Um…okay," I said hesitantly, "How did you know that I like the flower fields?"

"You go there often enough," Katsuro said gathering up my supplies to my surprise, "I went there as a student myself. Let's go."

He led me out to the fields and set out the supplies for the Kasai charm. Seemingly without effort, Katsuro transferred the flame from the candle to the palm of his hand.

"Now you try," he said, "Try to relax and focus."

I tried, but I just couldn't relax around Katsuro. The flame ended up on the tip of my nose again. Katsuro chuckled at me and leaned forward and blew the flame out. Then he pulled me forward and kissed me.

"Gah! No! What are you doing?!" I gasped pulling my face away while trying to shove him off of me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Did you really think I would change?" Katsuro laughed as he pulled me closer to him, "You are mine and you will watch as I destroy the Jinchuu."

"I will destroy you first," I said as I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"No! _WE_ will destroy you first!" an achingly familiar voice yelled from the edge of the field.

Leonardo's POV:

We were very happy to exit the gut-rattling bus to walk the short distance to the valley. My heart fluttered in my chest at the thought that we would finally find Mikey. I had been rehearsing how I would apologize to my baby brother and I knew that Raph and Donnie had done the same. I only hoped that he could forgive us.

I stopped in shock when I felt a familiar presence nearby.

"What is it Leo?" Raph demanded.

"Katsuro is nearby!" I said pulling off my kimono and sliding out my kitanas, "Follow me."

My brothers quickly peeled off their own kimono and retrieved their weapons. We hurried towards the valley and came upon a field of flowers and stopped in shock. Katsuro was kissing Mikey!

"Gah! No! What are you doing?!" I heard Mikey gasp as he pulled his face away while trying to shove Katsuro off of him.

"Did you really think I would change?" Katsuro laughed as he pulled our little brother closer to him, "You are mine and you will watch as I destroy the Jinchuu."

"I will destroy you first," Michelangelo said as he struggled to get out of Katsuro's grasp.

Mikey's skin under Katsuro's grasping hands was turning red. My blood boiled! How _dare_ the man try to take advantage of the baby of my family?

"No! _WE_ will destroy you first!" I yelled in rage as I charged across the field.

"Goddamn straight!" Raph yelled behind me.

For the first time, my brothers and I laid eyes on our enemy's face. Katsuro could have been considered handsome if his features were not twisted with evil and his eyes did not glow like a demon cat. Mikey was flung against a tree and sat gasping to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. He did not seem to be hurt only stunned.

My brothers and I teamed up and fought the coward with our best moves. Katsuro was a worthy opponent, but he cheated using his pain spell on us once again. Raph, Donnie, and I were incapacitated with overwhelming pain and we were forced to drop our weapons as we fell to the ground.

"I will kill you all! You have been more trouble than you were ever worth," Katsuro stated raising one of my own swords to deliver the deathblow.

Could we have come so far for it to end like this?

To be continued.

Japanese to English Translations:

Kasai-Fire

**This is where you review now. I haven't heard from that many readers and I am feeling very sad. Thank you for those that have been reviewing. You get a TMNT cookie.**

**OXOXOXOXOOX**


	6. The Finding VI

I do not own the TMNT.

Hi!

I didn't update yesterday because the few centimeters of snow on the ground made everybody panic and close my office. Then my computer at home decided that it wouldn't run. Oh well!

Anywho, thank you for all those that reviewed! I really appreciate the support. It really is nice to hear from people.

XOXOXOXOXO

This chapter will be divided into two different people's points of view. I will clearly mark the areas that switch between the two so nobody gets confused.

The Finding

Chapter 6

_My brothers and I teamed up and fought the coward with our best moves. Katsuro was a worthy opponent, but he cheated using his pain spell on us once again. Raph, Donnie, and I were incapacitated with overwhelming pain and we were forced to drop our weapons as we fell to the ground._

"_I will kill you all! You have been more trouble than you were worth," Katsuro stated raising one of my own swords to deliver the deathblow._

_Could we have come so far for it to end like this?_

Michelangelo's POV:

The impact against the tree forced the air from my lungs and caused me to double over to try to draw some air back into my lungs. I couldn't believe it. My brothers had followed me all the way to Japan. Did they really care enough to come for me?

"Fool!" the voice in the back of my head said, "They probably came because Splinter sent them after you. They are only here to fulfill a promise."

I was so confused. _Had_ my brothers only come to fulfill a promise? Then _why_ were they so mad at Katsuro for trying to take advantage of me? Triplet cries of pain pulled my eyes back to the battle. Katsuro had my brothers at his mercy with the pain spell again.

"I will kill you all! You have been more trouble than you were worth," Katsuro stated raising one of Leo's own swords to deliver the deathblow to my brothers.

I felt the focus come into place then. A calmness that swept over me and burned steadily. A goal emerged in my mind.

"Save my brothers! Protect my family!"

"Prepare for the end mutant scum," Katsuro hissed.

"**NO!**" I shrieked as I rose to face Katsuro, "**Kasai!**"

I felt the element within me awaken. The fire awoke and blossomed as each petal opened inside me like a flower. I felt the elemental spirit. I felt the need for it to be free.

"_Burn! Destroy_!" the spirit whispered in my ears.

"Yes!" I whispered back raising my hands and releasing the fire within me, "Burn Katsuro!"

Leonardo's POV:

Pain rolled through me like waves on a beach. I stared hard into Katsuro's face refusing to relinquish eye-to-eye contact. If I had to die I would do so with honor.

"Prepare for the end mutant scum," Katsuro hissed as he stood over my brothers and I with one of my two kitanas.

"**NO!**" I heard from behind me,"**Kasai!**"

Katsuro lost his focus as he stared at the owner of the voice. The pain lifted and my brothers and I turned and stared at our younger brother in shock. Mikey stood looking focused and angry and was surrounded by a pale light that steadily grew brighter by the second. His eyes! His eyes were hard and wild. His hair whipped around him, as the sky seemed to darken above him.

"My God!" I heard Donnie whisper beside me as winds howled around us.

"Yes!" Mikey's whispered voice flew on the wind while he raised his hands, "Burn Katsuro!"

A tempest of flame shot from Mikey's hands and hit Katsuro firmly in the chest. He flew backward dropping my kitana to the ground.

"Shi-rudo!" Katsuro yelled as he stood and a shimmering pool of light pushed Mikey's flames back.

"Kasai!" Mikey yelled again as a blanket of flames went around the shield that Katsuro had formed, "Die!"

"Is Mikey really goin' ta kill Kitty Kat?" Raph said in shock.

"Mikey stop!" I shouted, "You are out of control."

But the battle raged on and the wild nature of the flames seemed to have taken over our brother's senses. This was not the honorable way to deal with Katsuro.

"Michelangelo _desist_!" a voice cried from the edge of the field.

We all turned to see an ancient looking man standing with a crowd of other people. Many of the older warriors of the bunch hurried forward to position themselves in between Mikey and Katsuro.

"Ma…Master Makota?" Mikey said wearily as he began to sway slightly.

Donatello hurried forward and eased Mikey to the ground. Raph and I stationed ourselves in front of the two.

"Leave Katsuro!" Master Makota stated, "You will _never_ be welcomed here again."

"The child is mine!" Katsuro growled out, "And I will have him as my own!"

"Not while I live!" I stated firmly, "You will never touch my little brother."

"Damn straight!" Raph growled through his teeth.

"Don't be so sure of yourselves," Katsuro laughed evilly and then once again disappeared.

The ancient, who must have been the Master Makota we were looking for, hurried to Mikey's side.

Michelangelo's POV:

The fire wanted to burn. The spirit howled in me for release and it hurt. Vaguely I heard what was going on around me

"The child is mine!" Katsuro growled out, "And I will have him as my own!"

"Not while I live!" I heard Leo state firmly, "You will never touch my little brother."

"Damn straight!" Raph growled.

"Don't be so sure of yourselves," Katsuro laughed evilly and when I looked up once again disappeared.

"Mikey?" I heard Donnie ask as I groaned in pain.

"Child relax," I heard Master Makota's calm voice say, "Your brothers are safe. You saved your family. Will the element to sleep now. Your goal is done."

I focused inward and willed the fire to calm. Slowly petal by petal I closed the fiery blossom within me until finally I was able to lull the fire to rest.

"You have a lot to explain Michelangelo," Master Makota said to me with amusement in his voice as he stared at my brothers, "For now you are all injured and tired. We will speak later."

I was not looking forward too later.

To be continued:

**I challenge the readers to have as many reviews for "The Finding" as there was for "Lost." Any flamers will be used to bake the TMNT cookies for the rest of us.**

**Love,**

**Green-Writer**

Japanese to English translation:

Kasai-Fire

Shi-rudo-Shield


	7. The Finding VII

I do not own the TMNT.

(To the tune of "I've Been Working on the Railroad") I've been working on this story, 

All the livelong day. (Mostly!)

I've been working on this story,

Just to pass the time away. (On a break!)

Can't you hear the chapters coming?

Readers send a review!

I write for my own pleasure,

And I love to hear from you! 

Happy reading! LOL

The Finding

Chapter 7

"_Child relax," I heard Master Makota's calm voice say, "Your brothers are safe. You saved your family. Will the element to sleep now. Your goal is done."_

_I focused inward and willed the fire to calm. Slowly petal by petal I pushed the element down until finally I was able to lull the fire to rest. _

"_You have a lot to explain Michelangelo," Master Makota said to me with amusement in his voice as he stared at my brothers, "For now you are all injured and tired. We will speak later."_

_I was not looking forward too later._

Raph, Donnie, and I all respectfully bowed to the ancient-looking man who was helping our little brother to stand.

"Ancient," Donnie said, "Are you Master Makota?"

"Yes I am he for which you have been searching. Welcome warriors," Master Makota said, "Let us retire inside to discuss what you are doing here in my valley. Your brother will need to rest since he has dabbled in a magic that has exceeded his strength."

Again, we all bowed respectively to the venerable ancient and followed him through the crowd of onlookers. To my surprise, none of the humans of this dwelling regarded my brothers and I as anything unusual. We found ourselves whisked away to the large building in the center of the community, which we soon discovered was Master Makota's home. Mikey was laid to rest in his room while our wounds were attended to with great efficiency. We were all told to relax and allow ourselves to rest. Raph and Donnie were able to sleep, but I was too worked up to get much rest. I was overjoyed when Master Makota finally came to talk with the three of us.

"Now as you know I am Master Makota and this is my home," the ancient said, "Why have you come here? And how can Michelangelo be your brother if he is human and you are…turtles?"

"That is a very long story," I said and proceeded to introduce my other two brothers and myself.

I explained to Master Makota about our origins and how we met Katsuro. Donnie explained what Katsuro did to Mikey and the events that led to Mikey running away to Japan. I then told of how we followed Mikey and our promise to bring him home to Sensei.

"So Michelangelo is really a mutant turtle?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"And your sensei is named Splinter and he is my old friend from my younger days training to be a lore master?"

"Yes," I said.

"This is a most interesting conundrum," Master Makota said tapping a finger on his chin.

"Wha I's don't understand is how Mikey was able ta magic up that fire," Raph said with wonder in his voice, "It looked like the type of hocus-pocus that Kitty Kat uses. Wha's up with that?"

"Ah! Now I have a long story for you," Master Makota said and told us the origins of the Jinchuu.

He explained that the clan was not just a legend, but were the very people who lived in this valley. Master Makota then explained how he had trained Katsuro and how the man had gone rogue on the clan. He then told of how Mikey had found the valley due to his destiny of being Jinchuu himself.

"Wha the #$#!" Raph exclaimed as Donnie gasped.

"Watch your mouth!" I said slapping Raphael on the back of the head, "I apologize Master Makota. Our little brother is Jinchuu?"

"Yes he is and will have a great deal of control of all the elements once fully trained," the ancient said, "However, what has me the most concerned is that the tension within your family has driven your brother to close himself off emotionally. He has been completely driven to catching up to others his own age. His focus is amazing."

"Mikey? Focused?" Donnie asked, "That isn't like Michelangelo at all."

"Well why shouldn't it be?" a voice said from the entrance to the room.

Turning, we all saw Mikey standing in the doorway. He didn't look very happy.

"I will assume you have already told Master Makota everything," Mikey said coldly, "I apologize for not being completely honest with you Master."

"I understand child," Master Makota said, "I will leave you with your brothers now. I am sure you have much to talk about."

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence as the ancient rose and left the room. Mikey came fully in the room and I noticed how skinny he looked compared to before his departure to Japan. Had he been eating?

"Are you injured?" Mikey said.

"Just bumped and bruised," Donnie said, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Mikey said tersely, "I simply used up too much energy. Fire is harder to control than some of the other elements."

"So's ya one of these Jinchuu now?" Raph asked.

"Yes I am," Mikey said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Mikey stop this," I said, "You have the right to be angry at us. None of us should have said what we said to you that night. We are all very sorry and want you to come home. Things have not been the same without you. The family needs you."

"Absolutely!" Donnie said.

"Yeah kid," Raph said, "I shouldn't of said what I did. I'm…sorry."

"So you say 'I'm sorry' and everything is okay again?" Mikey said coldly, "I once believed family was family no matter what. Now I don't know what to believe anymore."

"We will do whatever it takes to convince you that we truly are sorry. We want you to come home," I said, but the next words out of Mikey's mouth froze us in shock.

"What makes you think I want to come home?"

To be continued.


	8. The Finding VIII

I do not own the TMNT.

Review please!

TTFN 

The Finding

Chapter 8 

"_Yeah kid," Raph said, "I shouldn't of said what I did. I'm…sorry."_

"_So you say 'I'm sorry' and everything is okay again?" Mikey said coldly._

"_We will do whatever it takes to convince you that we truly are sorry. We want you to come home," I said, but the next words out of Mikey's mouth froze us in shock._

"_What makes you think I want to come home?"_

My heart literally sank down to the bottom of my feet. I was shell-shocked, please forgive the pun. Did Mikey actually not want to go home? What about the team? What about Sensei? I had promised Splinter to bring his baby home.

"Mikey. What are you saying?" I asked, "Don't you want to come home? We have all missed you terribly."

"Mikey please don't say that you don't want to go home," Donnie begged, "We are a team."

"If _we_ were such a team then why did you let Raphael tell me to get lost?" Mikey snapped.

"Donnie didn't," Raph stated as Mikey turned confused eyes towards him.

"What?"

"He decked me and has been given me hell ever since," Raph said.

A flutter of hope began in the pit of my stomach when Mikey smiled slightly. He turned incredulous eyes on Donatello.

"_You_ punched Raph?" he asked a blushing Donatello.

"Well…he shouldn't have said that to you. I never wanted you to get lost," Donnie said, "I was so mad at Raphael, well…I just snapped."

"And I deserved it Mikey," Raph spoke up, "Please come home."

"I am so sorry Mikey," I said, "It was my fault that you were turned into a human being by Katsuro. I should have protected you better. I failed."

"You didn't fail Leo," Mikey said, "Katsuro is crazy. If I hadn't stepped in the way of his spell, then you would be in the same mess that I am in now. I have to become a fully trained Jinchuu to defeat Katsuro."

"But what about Splinter?" I asked freezing Mikey in his tracks, "He was devastated by your leaving. You have to come home for him at least."

"Don't you get it?!" Mikey yelled, "My old life is over now! If I stay then that madman hurts my family. Not even Master Makota can stop Katsuro! He nearly killed you guys twice."

"He'll have ta try a whole hell of a lot harder then," Raph growled, "The #$#$in' pervert messed with the wrong turtle's family."

"That's right," Donnie said.

Mikey looked at all of us in the eyes. He almost seemed to be trying to read our thoughts.

"I can't be what you want me to be!" Mikey whispered as his eyes filled with tear, "I can't be a ninja turtle anymore. Katsuro took that away from me and you knew that when you wouldn't let me be a part of the team. Go away and stop hurting me!"

Our little brother turned and fled to his room. Once again all we could do was stare at one another in shock.

"I'm not going anywhere," Donnie stated ending the depressing silence.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going home without Michelangelo," Donnie said, "If anybody knows what Katsuro's weakness is, then Master Makota and the other Jinchuu will. I want to get Mikey back to normal again. I want our family whole again."

"Damn straight!" Raph said, "I didn't puke up my guts all the way from New York not ta bring the kid home. We'll just hafta get Mikey ta understand that he will always be a part of the team."

"What if there isn't a way to get him back to normal?" I asked playing devil's advocate.

"Leo! He's our baby brother," Raph growled angrily at me, "He's family no matter what."

"I just wanted to hear you say that," I said with a grin, "So we'll stay and find a way to defeat Katsuro and then get Mikey home?"

"Your damn straight!" Raph said.

"Absolutely!" Donnie said.

"Glad to hear it!" Master Makota chirped surprising the three of us.

"Sir?" I said confused.

"Michelangelo has been deeply hurt by this experience. The only being he has shown any real emotion with has been his kitten, Klunk…"

"He _named_ a kitten _Klunk_?" Raph interrupted.

"Be respectful!" Donnie hissed slapping an amused Raphael on the back of the head.

"Ahem…as I was saying. The child needs his big brothers. You need to help him realize that he is needed and loved," Master Makota said, "You must convince Michelangelo that he is wanted or his very soul will whither away to a ghost of what he once was. A passion for life like your brother's should never be extinguished."

"We will convince him," I said, "To that we _all_ swear."

To be continued.


	9. The Finding IX

I do not own the TMNT.

The Finding

Chapter 9

"_Michelangelo has been deeply hurt by this experience. The only being he has shown any real emotion with has been his kitten, Klunk…"_

"_He named a kitten Klunk?" Raph interrupted._

"_Be respectful!" Donnie hissed slapping an amused Raphael on the back of the head._

"_Ahem…as I was saying. The child needs his big brothers. You need to help him realize that he is needed and loved," Master Makota said, "You must convince Michelangelo that he is wanted or his very soul will whither away to a ghost of what he once was. A passion for life like your brother's should never be extinguished."_

"_We will convince him," I said, "To that we all swear."_

Several days had passed by since my brothers and I had made the promise to convince Mikey that we were truly sorry and that we needed him to come home. I had written April to let her know we had made it to Japan and the circumstances surrounding our locating of Mikey. I hoped this would make Sensei feel better, but I didn't let him know that Mikey was having doubts on returning home. Mikey was avoiding us as best that he could, but we took the opportunity to spend time with him as much as possible. Master Makota had even started allowing Raph, Donnie, and I to participate in morning practices in the dojo. I noticed, with pride, that Mikey had not lost any of his ninjitsu skills, but what surprised me the most was how good Mikey was with the younger students. I mean, don't get me wrong, Mikey has always had a great touch with children on the rare occasions that they saw us. He was always able to talk with them and convince them to keep us a secret, but this was different. He was a _good_ teacher and the younger students looked at him as if he was a God.

"Would ya look at that," Raph said watching Mikey correct a child's hand position on a nunchuck, "Nevah thought I'd see the day when Mikey was serious about somethin'."

"When did he start growing up?" I asked, "I still remember him playing video games rather than doing any type of work."

"Guys. Did we ever give Mikey a chance to show us what he had in him?" Donnie asked making Raph and I grow thoughtful.

Had we ever really given Mikey the chance to show us what he could do? Thinking back, I realized that we hadn't. When had we ever taken Mikey seriously? Maybe that was why he was always goofing off, he had given up showing us what he was capable of. I needed to talk to Mikey. He always took a walk in Master Makota's garden before lunch so I headed there to wait for him on one of the garden benches. A hissing, gray fluff ball jumped out at me from one of the bushes startling me.

"Well hello," I said studying the kitten, "You must be Klunk."

"Mew?"

"Come on kitty-kitty," I said putting my hand out for the kitten to sniff, "I won't hurt you. I'm your master's older brother."

After Klunk sniffed me and decided that I was okay, I was granted permission to stroke his back. His purring was very soothing.

"I'm glad you found my brother," I said to Klunk, "You probably helped Mikey a lot."

"He did," my little brother said from behind me, "Klunk usually doesn't allow other people to touch him, let alone; a certain turtle who has stolen our bench. You must have made a good first impression."

"This is your bench?" I asked laughing, "No wonder he jumped out and hissed at me when I sat down."

Mikey chuckled and sat at the other end of the bench. Klunk immediately abandoned me to lounge happily in my little brother's lap, butting his head under Mikey's hands to get stroked.

"You looked great in there," I blurted out suddenly.

"What?" he said looking confused.

"You looked great in there with the students," I said with pride in my voice, "You would make an excellent instructor."

"Do you really think so?" Mikey said blushing.

"Yes I do," I said, "Mikey I don't think we have been very fair to you."

"If you mean about that night, then I can tell you honestly that I have already forgiven you and the others. You wouldn't have come all the way to Japan to find me, if you didn't care about me. I was pretty dumb wasn't I?" Mikey said as he fiddled with a strand of hair.

"You are _not_ dumb and I am speaking of more than just that night," I said lifting Mikey's chin and looked him full in the eyes, "We have always assumed that you were just the baby of the family. We never really listened when you tried to tell us what it was you intended on doing with your life have we?"

"No you didn't, but I wasn't sure myself," Mikey said softly, "I'm still not sure."

"That's okay. You have the right to have as much time as you need to decide. This is your life and nobody else's," I said smiling, "I'll even let you know a secret."

"What's that?" he said looking curious.

"I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with my life either."

"You don't?" Mikey said surprised, "But I thought you wanted to be a ninja master."

"I do," I said, "But to do what with? Defend the innocent? Teach? Try for world domination?"

The latter earned a smile and chuckle out of Mikey.

"Just know that we will support you no matter what Mike-Mike," I said, "We all love you dearly and would like you to come home. Even if that means waiting until after you become a fully trained Jinchuu. We will always support you. Right guys?"

Mikey laughed long and hard when a blushing Raphael and Donatello came creeping out from behind a bush. It felt good to hear Mikey's laugh again and by the looks on Raph and Donnie's face, they were thinking the same thoughts. Mikey jumped up and gave each of us a long hug.

"Do you think Sensei really misses me?" Mikey said with tears in his eyes.

"Are ya kiddin'?" Raph said, "He'll tie ya to his tail ta make sure ya nevah leave again!"

"I believe he has missed you as badly as we missed you," Donnie said looking into Mikey's shining eyes, "And that is a _lot_ of missing."

Mikey's growling stomach reminded us that it was lunchtime.

"I'm starving!" Mikey chirped pulling us towards the dining hall, "Let's eat."

Finally, the four of us were united again. Maybe things were going to be all right after all. Now the only problem was how to deal with Katsuro.

To be continued.

Review here. Right here. Please? Pretty please? Hello?


	10. The Finding X

I do not own the TMNT.

Hi. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was sick. Show me how much you care about my health by reviewing please. 

Love,

Green-Writer

The Finding

Chapter 10 

"_Do you think Sensei really misses me?" Mikey said with tears in his eyes._

"_Are ya kiddin'?" Raph said, "He'll tie ya to his tail ta make sure ya nevah leave again!"_

"_I believe he has missed you as badly as we missed you," Donnie said looking into Mikey's shining eyes, "And that is a lot of missing."_

_Mikey's growling stomach reminded us that it was lunchtime._

"_I'm starving!" Mikey chirped pulling us towards the dining hall, "Let's eat."_

_Finally, the four of us were united again. Maybe things were going to be all right after all. Now the only problem was how to deal with Katsuro._

Michelangelo's POV:

I woke up today feeling better than I had in ages. My brothers had come looking for me because they wanted me back. They actually needed me. It was so nice to have my brothers here. I had missed them terribly. I couldn't believe it, but I had _actually_ missed Raph's grumbling, Leo's bossing, and Donnie's over explanations. They say you don't choose your family, but I would choose mine in a heartbeat. I loved them and they loved me. It felt damn good to be loved in return. But now what do I do?

I had come to Japan to seek out Master Makota to learn how to stop Katsuro and discovered, to my surprise, that I had abilities that I never knew about. Now I was training to be Jinchuu. Do I stay and finish my Jinchuu training or go home with my brothers and Sensei? Furthermore, what do I do about Katsuro? He would never stop until he got what he wanted or his defeat. And if we did defeat Katsuro, would he agree to change me back? Did I want to be changed back? I felt horrible. What direction did my destiny want me to go in?

I think Leo understood that I was feeling confused. He did not push me to make a decision and seemed to be keeping the curious Donnie and pushy Raph off my case. It's creepy how in tune Leo is with all of us. Just this morning during practice he had pulled me aside in the dojo.

"We will support you," Leo said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"We will support you no matter what decision you make," he said smiling at me, "No matter where your destiny leads, we will always love you and be there for you."

I was shocked into complete speechlessness. Leo is awesome. After a few moments I was finally able to get my vocal cords to work again.

"Thank you," I choked out throwing my arms around my eldest brother, "I love you."

"I love you too and so does Raph and Donnie," he said smiling down on me, "I know you will let us know what you have decided when it is time."

So here I am out in Master Makota's garden pondering the same questions in my head again. Do I stay and finish my Jinchuu training or go home with my brothers and Sensei? Furthermore, what do I do about Katsuro? He would never stop until he got what he wanted or his defeat. And if we did defeat Katsuro, would he agree to change me back? Did I want to be changed back? What direction did my destiny want me to go in? Arrgh!

"Growing up sucks sometimes," I grumbled to myself, "It was nice when Sensei and my brothers made the important decisions. I just did what I was told and never had to worry about anything."

Sighing, I knew those days were over. It was time for me to decide for myself. I couldn't be taken care of for the rest of my life. I had to grow and be my own person. Could I do this?

"Yes I can," I said aloud, "I _am_ my own person."

"No. You are _my_ person," Katsuro's voice hissed behind me before a funny smelling cloth was forced over my nose and mouth.

"**Leo**!" I mentally screamed before I was robbed of my consciousness.

Leonardo's POV:

"Why are we still here Leo?" Raph demanded as he dangled a string down for Klunk to pounce on, "We found Mikey so let's go home."

"It's not that simple Raph," I said sighing and smiling softly at the image of Raph playing with a kitten.

"Why the hell not?" he said glaring at me.

"Because Mikey is confused," Donnie said answering for me, "He has to decide whether he is going to go home or stay and finish his Jinchuu training."

"Plus we still have to think of stopping Katsuro," I added before a feeling of panic passed through me stopping me in my tracks and causing me to choke.

"**Leo**!" I heard echo through my head.

It was Mikey! I tore out of the dojo and raced to the gardens where I had last seen my little brother. I felt more than heard Raph and Donnie following close behind me. We arrived in time to see Katsuro disappear clutching an unconscious Michelangelo to his chest.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" we screamed as one.

The end.

Don't worry. The next installment of my saga will be posted tomorrow. The title is "Decisions" and this will be the conclusion of the story.

Happy reading

Love,

Green-Writer

P.S.

Remember my challenge to have just as many reviews for "The Finding" as there was for "Lost"? I know you guys can do it!


End file.
